In performing assigned duties workers often need to move between a base level and one or more elevated platforms. For example, this can be the case on say large earth moving or earth transport equipment or on large machinery used in farming operations. In such cases the equipment is normally provided with a fixed rung ladder or with steps that are climbed by the worker or person to move between various elevations. Ladders of both the fixed and portable types are very common, from ladders to reach an elevated platform of a recreational item such as a deer blind to ladders in chemical and manufacturing plants to move between platforms and walkways at various elevations, or to climb to the top of equipment or towers. Additional examples include a ladder to enable a hunter to reach an elevated platform in a deer blind, or to access elevated positions to perform maintenance work on the outside siding of a home or perform roof repairs.
Workers and others climb and descend ladders frequently in the completion of the tasks of their trade, often while carrying tools and other materials. However, repeatedly climbing and descending ladders throughout the work day can be tiring, even more so for people having bad knees or other temporary or permanent physical handicaps and injuries.
Therefore, a personnel lift apparatus having a movable platform configured to raise or lower a person standing on the lift platform between two or more elevations, a personnel lift that makes repetitive moving between elevations less stressful to the human body and reduces the required effort, a personnel lift that eliminates the need to manually climb ladders, a personnel lift that in certain embodiments can be retrofitted onto a fixed or portable ladder, such a personnel lift apparatus would be useful and novel.